This invention relates to stump cutters or root cutters for the clearing of fields. The drilling or disintegration of wood fiber is somewhat different from the drilling or augering of earth formations and takes specially designed tools for best results.
Boring and augering tools are known, as exemplified by applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,273. Specialized forms of related tools are also known for stump cutting, as is exemplified by applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,566.
These tools are, of course, mentioned by way of example, and the listing is not intended to be exhaustive. While the stump cutting tool described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,566 has been somewhat successful, means are required for rotating the disc in a vertical plane.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a tool for cutting stumps having a disc that can be driven in rotation in a substantially horizontal plane.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved type stump cutting tool that will find universal application on already existing equipment.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a stump cutting tool having means thereon for advancing itself during cutting operations.